Shattered Glass
by Misty Waterflower
Summary: I swear I am not paid by the tissue companies! Okay...anyway, this is incredibly sad. (I wonder how you figured, all of my fics are) So...what happens? Someone dies, I promise it isn't Satoshi-chan, because I Iove him, but he said some things that set off


Shattered Glass

"Satoshi, which way do we go?" asked Kasumi impatiently, leaning over to peer at his map.

"Um, actually, I don't know." Satoshi said truthfully. Sometimes, the truth gets you no where, He thought as he watched Kasumi's expression change from impatience to anger.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You should of let Takeshi guide us!" Kasumi yelled. "But noooo, you get a big mouth and head, then decide to get us lost!"

"If you hadn't complained to Takeshi about being tired, then he wouldn't have a headache, so then he wouldn't have me read the map!" Satoshi yelled back.

"He wouldn't have a headache if you hadn't kept me awake all night with your snoring!" Kasumi screamed.

"I don't even know what you're doing here, Kasumi!" Satoshi said angrily.

"You guys, stop fighting, I think that - " Takeshi was cut off.

"Shut up and stay out of this!" Kasumi snapped.

"I could have sent your bike to your gym, but instead you follow me around! You're nothing but a burden!" Satoshi hollered. "You're nothing to me!" After that, all Satoshi saw was Kasumi face turning pale. He was sure she was going to yell back. He felt a dull ache in his chest as Kasumi wiped away a single tear, turned around, and ran sobbing into the forest.

"Satoshi, you went too far." Takeshi stated, sitting down on a fallen log.

"I did not. She deserved it!" Satoshi protested angrily. He ignored Pikachu's chatter to go after her. Satoshi paced around impatiently.

"Well?" Satoshi demanded.

"Well what?" asked Takeshi warily.

"Let's go."

" We can't. Kasumi isn't back yet." Takeshi said nervously.

"Who cares about Kasumi? Certainly not -" Satoshi stopped short, because he knew he couldn't bring himself to say it, and he was interrupted by a scream that pieced the sky. Kasumi.

" Come on, Satoshi! Something happened to Satoshi!" Takeshi yelled, running in the direction that he heard the scream.

Satoshi reluctantly followed. "She probably just wants attention," he muttered, as he caught up with Takeshi. 

They reached the clearing, and saw Kasumi off to one side, her hands clutched around a swollen leg.

"I'd better get help," Takeshi said, turning around and leaving the clearing.

Satoshi kneeled next to Kasumi. "What happened?" He asked gently.

" Oh Satoshi… a Beedrill stung me." She said, tears running down her white cheeks.

"I'm sure Nurse Joy has an antidote," Satoshi whispered, trying to be reassuring.

Kasumi shook her head mutely.

Satoshi took his Pokedex out. "Beedrill, the stinging Pokemon. It uses its stinger and twin needles to launch fatal attacks. No cure has yet been found for it's deadly poison. Approach with extreme caution."

"Kasumi…" Satoshi murmured, taking her into his arms. Satoshi tried to look into her eyes, but couldn't. She had always been there for him, the one he turned to. She always was strong for him. Now she was lying in his arms like shattered glass. It would never be put back together. It would never be the same. 

"It's all my fault." Satoshi said quietly.

"It isn't." Tears fell for Satoshi from her eyes. She shut her eyes, then opened them. "I…" She faltered. Then her voice grew strong once again. "I love you," she whispered, still crying.

It hit Satoshi like a slap. She loves me. He thought in anguish. She loves me and I caused her all this pain. Satoshi looked at Kasumi silently. She closed her eyes again, like butterflies. They didn't open. The butterflies flew to the sky and through the stars 

Tears fell like rain from Satoshi. "I… I… I love…" he said softly. "It doesn't matter! " He yelled to the sky. "She died in my arms, and I couldn't tell her because I'm a coward. She's gone! She's gone." He repeated in a hoarse whisper.

"Satoshi!" Takeshi yelled, bursting through the bushes with Officer Jenny.

"She died. I killed her. " Satoshi whispered numbly

"What are you talking about?" Takeshi demanded. "It was a Beedrill!"

"We'd better get back to the station. He's in shock." Officer Jenny said gently.

Kasumi's sisters rushed up to Satoshi and questions rained down on him.

"What happened?"

"Who was it?"

"Why?"

I want to know myself. Satoshi thought, his heart aching. Why?

"It was my fault. I killed her. I said she meant nothing to me." Satoshi heard himself say in a dull voice.

"You bastard!" screamed the blond one. "You killed our little sister!" With that, she pushed him into a desk. He fell and hit his head, and Satoshi sank into a welcome state of emotion free unconsciousness. 

A young man holding white roses walked into a cemetery and stopped before a light colored gravestone carved into a teardrop. He set the roses down gently. Only the wind heard what he said.

"Kasumi, I'm sorry. You died alone and afraid because of me. You died thinking that…that I didn't love you. But I do. I love you, Kasumi."

A cool breeze ruffled his hair, dried his tears, and made his heart at peace. You were with me… the breeze murmured. It swept through the willows and returned to him, gently stirring the roses. A white petal rose through the night air, and gently fell into is outstretched hand. I love you too… the breeze whispered. 


End file.
